


Happy Together...

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Happy Together..., Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian’s inner thoughts as he dances with Justin at Babylon. It’s their first night out after getting back together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Together...

Title: Happy Together…  
Story Type: Could be Canon  
Word Count: 50  
Warnings: Love, Passion, Romance …  
Beta Queen: bigj52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 26 – Happy Together…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Brian’s inner thoughts as he dances with Justin at Babylon. It’s their first night out after getting back together…

**Happy Together…**

Yep, you’re seeing it.

We’re back together and we want everyone to know!

I never saw this coming, even though I wanted it desperately.

He always knows what he wants, and he’s not afraid to go after it. Thankfully, it’s me!

I really love him, and moreover, I need him…

The End


End file.
